The Duel Monsters Lorebook
by Invoked Ophiuchus
Summary: Countless stories have been told about the Duel Monsters card game and its legendary duelists. But what of the monsters, spells and traps themselves? What is their universe like and what sorts of tales are contained within? Let's find out. Chapter 1: Xyz Tribalrivals! Alchemic Magician tries to motivate her slothful friend, Slacker Magician! Will she succeed?


**CHAPTER 1: XYZ TRIBALRIVALS!**

* * *

It's an hour to noon and I'm throwing a pillow at my best friend's face.

"Ow, that hurt!" She shrieks, clutching her nose.

"Good! Maybe it'll get you off your lazy ass!" I yell back.

"You have no right to tell me how to live my life!" She retorts.

I'm not what you'd call an ordinary person—in fact I'd like to think myself as well-balanced and quite accomplished—but I'm certain this is not what most people, ordinary or not, do in their mornings.

"Oh no no no, don't you dare start! Do you know who the hell I am?" I shout, aggressively wagging my finger in the air.

"The most aggravating person in the whole of Endymion?" My foe spits back, venom dripping from every syllable.

"Wrong! I'm the woman you should be indebted towards for taking time out of her busy schedule in order to make sure that you're living life the way you should be!"

"Well good for you, but I never asked for any of this!" She cries. "So why don't you turn around and head straight out the door, thanks!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" I march forward and say, my voice gradually ascending towards a crescendo, "That does it—!"

And now there's a pillow in _my_ face. It's colored velvet, soft to the touch and smells of dust mites and loose feathers. The impact sends me stumbling backwards onto a couch. Pain runs up my torso and my nose turns itchy. Now most of me wants to grab that pillow, drag it all the way across this forsaken living room. and shove it straight up my best friend's buttocks. The remaining part of me is wondering how in the gods' name did it all end up like this.

In fact, you're probably wandering the same thing.

Sorry, I don't think I've introduced myself. My name is…well, I shouldn't give out my name so easily. I am a registered and experienced alchemist living in the Citadel of Endymion, so for now just call me Alchemic Magician.

I've got a stable job making potions and conducting research on alchemy and the natural sciences. I'm also a high-ranking member of the local Mage's Guild. My real name is well-known among my peers and I have quite the number of friends and acquaintances. I've done pretty well for myself, if I must say so.

The lady I'm currently glaring down with shaggy blue hair, sunken eyes and an attitude so slothful it could put a cauldron of boiling water to sleep is my best friend. Let's call her…um…Slacker Magician! I sure wish I wasn't in a shouting match with her right now!

"I cannot believe you have the audacity to sloth around all day!"

"What I do in my spare time is none of your damn business!"

"This goes far beyond your spare time. It's got to do with your clearly unhealthily lifestyle!"

"I've got a house, I'm fed and I'm working on my research. Satisfied? Now leave already!"

"That's not the end of it and we both know it!"

So how did this all happen? It's a long story.

To begin, let's get you an understanding of the relationship between Slacker and I.

Our friendship started in university. There was no big spark of fateful meeting; we simply shared a lot of our classes together and began talking. We had mutual competences in alchemy and magecraft and bonded from there.

I was the technical and careful one, with my diligence and strict adherence to tried and tested methods. The professors always liked me, referring to me as a model student and presenting my work as an example to others.

In contrast, Slacker was the quirky and imaginative one. She'd rest in class, then drag herself to the lab rooms with weird unconventional ingredients alongside a crazy recipe she dreamt up in her sleep. Often she'd cause a big ruckus (sometimes with me at her side) and get threatened with suspension. Looking back, the first time it happened was quite hilarious. At the time though…it was nerve-wracking for the young, experienced me.

But as I came to learn, Slacker wasn't the type to truly get expelled. The professors and our classmates all knew she was talented; it just wasn't in the way they'd initially expected. Whenever Slacker heard something about alchemy, she'd try to challenge it. Didn't matter how ingrained it was among our general knowledge, she'd pick it apart to the core until she was satisfied.

It was an attitude I found both admirable and fascinating.

At the time, we were young and vigorous and constantly sought to challenge ourselves. As our bond grew, so did our intellectual desire to surpass each other. Grades, extra-curricular activities, research…you name it, we competed in it, both of us stubborn as mules.

How tiring it was back then! I've lost count of the number of arguments we had over minor differences in our studies. There was even a time where our roommates had to interfere and get ourselves to concede to one another, because we were just that persistent. But in the end, I'm grateful. I'm grateful I met Slacker and I feel privileged that our rivalry pushed ourselves to greater heights.

Ultimately, we graduated from the Grand University of Endymion with flying colors and top accolades. One of our recipes—the result of our final group project—was immortalized in the university's Hall of Fame.

Standing in the university courtyard, surrounded by the brilliant sunlight and our smiling classmates, we both made a declaration.

"Hey, Slacker!

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to become an alchemist so great, my methods will revolutionise the way people approach alchemy forever!" I said.

"Is that so?" The Slacker said back, "Hmm…in that case, I'll do that before you, and I'll find an answer to one of the great Twelve Mysteries!"

"Then I'll find answers to two of the Mysteries and make millions off my work!"

Yes, we were high on the atmosphere and knew little of the actual industry. We didn't know how to run a shop or deal with adventurers. But our resolve back then was something that can't be denied. We swore to become best at our profession, and we truly believed we could.

Once it was said and done, we departed to set out on our separate ways.

This is the point where everything goes downhill.

After university, I got an internship at a potion's store and gained enough experience to become independent. I made connections with my customers, conducted my research and sold my goods. A standard, straightforward path, but nevertheless one fraught with difficulty and required a lot of hard work.

Slacker did the same. Then, somewhere along the line, she lived up her current moniker and degenerated into a lazy oaf. How the heck did this happen, you ask? I honestly had no idea. Was it the money? Disinterest in her studies? Her introverted personality? She was always the type to lurk inside musty old laboratories and the recesses of the maze called the university library, but at least I didn't have to drag her kicking and screaming just to get her to stroll around town. Heck, she was even a regular participant of the (admittedly rather quiet) book club!

I did notice, of course. She showed up less at the Alchemists' and Adventurers' guilds. The letters between us grew less and less frequent. I assumed it was all a phase; life has its downs, after all. We were both busy, too. Rumors did float around the town square, but it's not uncommon for the uneducated to talk about us mages in such way.

Perhaps I should've paid more attention instead of getting fully swept up in my own work. By the time I found out Slacker's condition, indicated by her shop closing itself to the public, it was…well, I certainly hope it's not too late. Can't say I'm forgiving of myself for not noticing earlier.

Some of you are probably thinking, 'Alchemic Magician, your friend has her own life, right? Why not let live out the way she sees fit?' First of all, you are terrible at giving advice and I fear for any woman that dates you. Second of all, I want you to imagine this.

Your best friend wasting away your days, leaving off the most meagre of wages and hardly advancing her knowledge at all. You try in vain to keep in contact, but with every passing attempt you see her becoming a stranger. You fear if you'll ever know her again at all. A lesser woman might give up and further her own ambitions. Not me! I had a friend to help and by the gods I was going to do it!

To that end I started visiting. I'd go into her house and convince her to go outside. I did things like clean her room, organize her notes, help brew some of her potions but none of it worked! I sent her letters, and she didn't respond! I even threatened to sic her our old crone-like mentor at all on her, but Slacker barred the door shut and threatened to call the city guards. Then she chased us off with some foul-smelling gasses.

Eventually, it got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. If the peaceful option wasn't working, I would have to get a bit rowdy. So, I marched up one day and burst through the front door.

"Slacker!" I yelled, "It's time for you to face the outside world!"

"How did you get into my house?" She screamed from her usual spot in the living room. The way she was slouched over like a reclining cat, nose half-buried in a musty old book, would be quite adorable if I hadn't seen it several dozen times already.

"Oh, I dug around the garden until I found the spare key." I said,rather offhandly.

"How did you know—this is breaking and entering!" My best friend cried, still not getting off her sofa, "I should call the guardsmen!"

"Oh, you won't do that." I said, striding forwards to her with gloved hands on hips.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because once I drag you outside for lunch and a trip around the merchant distinct, you'll be too busy thanking me for all the fun we're having!" I declared.

"Alchemic, do we really need to go through do this again. I appreciate your good intentions, but I don't need to go outside…" My best friend whines. "I've got my books to read, I can get food through mail orders, my research is progressing smoothly and I'm already making good money doing the odd commission here and there…"

"No ifs or buts!" I said, firmly, "You've ignored my advices for far too long, Slacker! You need to get out there and start making a name for yourself! Don't you forget what we promised at graduation?"

"I think I was a caught up in the atmosphere…" She muttered.

I rolled my eyes. Caught in the atmosphere, my behind. She had been practically jumping out of her boots, waving around the graduation scroll like a jester, so excited she couldn't speak a word without it coming out as some sort of shriek. The subsequent alcoholic binge at the afterparty wasn't forgettable, either.

"Well, it's time you experience that atmosphere again." I declared, striding right over and yanking the book out of her hands, much to her protests. "Here, I'll help you find your clothes. We're going to grab a bite to eat, and then we're going shopping for ingredients! A really cool neat store that opened a few blocks away and their selection is honestly to die for!"

"Show me in here…" My friend mumbled, yanking back the book with a mild levitation spell. "Give me their catalogue or something..."

"Slacker…" I said with a warning tone.

"Alchemic?" My best friend replied, sounding apprehensive.

"If you don't get up right this instant there will be consequences!"

"Such as?"

"I swear to Endymion, if you don't get up I am going to drag you out by the heels." I said. "And no amount of kicking and screaming is going to stop me."

There was a moment of silence as we both stared each other down. Slacker snickered, much to my growing frustration.

"You wouldn't have the guts." She said.

"Watch me." I shot back.

So my best friend looked at me dead in the eye and uttered the magic words. "Come over here and make me."

I did. I strode right over and grabbed Slacker by the legs. I pulled with all my might. She shrieked and flailed, trying to throw me off. Unfortunately, as she is the physically weaker between us two (and that's saying a lot), she failed. So, she hit me with a pillow. Then, multiple pillows. I picked one up and threw it back. She retaliated.

And that's how the mess I talked about earlier started.

* * *

Since the work we do is more mental than physical, none of us are great athletes. Several minutes have passed since the start of our little scuffle and we're now completely exhausted. I rub sweat off my brow as Slacker collapses against her sofa, drool leaking from the corner of her mouth.. There's a burning in my joints and my face is flushed red.

"I'm dragging you out of here if it's the last thing I do."

"I think don't you even can…" She gasps, mouthing like a dying fish.

"Watch me…" I grunt back, staggering over and reaching for the belt on my hip.

"You suck at athletics…like me…" Slacker moans.

"Oh yeah? Well that's about to change." Undoing a flask from a pouch on my belt, I take out a blood-red potion and chug its contents. It tastes like strong alcohol mixed with goat's blood—never a good combination. But it's for a good cause and I force the brew down past my agonizing taste buds.

Instantly, a burden vanishes from my system. My breathing steadies and my pallor returns to its normal complexion. I've got enough energy to carry an entire library shelf's worth of books on my back. Slacker is not ignorant to this sudden change and her eyes widen with shock.

"W-w-what?" she gasps. "Where did all your vigor come from?"

"Prototype stamina potion!" I answer, smiling, "It'll give me a rough time later on, but the next hour or two it gives me is enough to drag you outside!"

"That's cheating!" She protests.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures!" I reply and grab her by the arms. My newfound strength overpowers hers and I start dragging her to the exit.

"N-no! I refuse! I refuse to take one step outside this house!" Slacker yells, "Let me go this instant, Alchemic!"

"Honestly, Slacker, I don't get why you're so terrified of the outdoors!" I say, "You were fine with it before, so why the sudden change!"

In response, Slacker does something I do not expect.

"It's the outdoors that _is_ the problem!" She wails. Her voice then falters.

"And…and everyone there…" she mumbles. Her gaze is cast to the floor. I stop in my tracks. I stare at my best friend, whose eyes are now moist. The gears in my head spin and clack.

And suddenly, it all makes sense. From Slacker's behaviour, to the absence of her letters, to the rumors floating around town. I think of Slacker's introversion, the financials trials I struggled against when opening my business and the many times frustrations a customer has dealt upon me. I realize it all.

And I curse myself for not realizing sooner. I curse until my head is full of slurs and I slam my fist against the wall. How could I have been so blind?

But now that I fully understand, I can truly work to fix the problem.

"Don't worry, Slacker. I'll be with you there all the way." I say.

Surprisingly, she stops struggling. She turns to me and says in a tiny voice, "…you will?"

Her expression is one of disbelief, but her eyes glisten with hope. I know that look. I saw it when I first chatted her up in university, for the second time. Poor girl couldn't believe that someone had decided to talk to her again. I shake my head slightly and reach over to pat her on the head.

"Geez, Slacker, did you think I'd throw you out for the wolves?" I start, smiling gently, "Even after all the trouble you've put me through, you're still my best friend. Really, you could have talked to me about this from the start and I would've dropped everything for you. I know you're not the greatest at talking to others, so I'll act as your support."

"R-really?" Slacker says.

"Yeah." I say, "I promise."

"Alchemic…" Slacker looks like she's about to cry.

"Well, until the backlash from the potion hits." I mumble, scratching my head. "I'm not exactly sure when. You might have to help me home instead…"

"…I changed my mind. I'm staying in doors. Help! Somebody get me away from this crazy woman!"

"It's okay, Slacker, I can estimate! We'll be back home before any nasty consequences happening. Come on, let's go to lunch!"

"Nooooo!"

Waving her arms and shrieking, she claws at the air as I drag her out. Though, I notice she isn't as struggling as hard as she could have. If she really wanted, she could have chucked a potion at me and fled to her secured basement. I guess there's really a part of her that wants to head out into the outside world after all.

That's good. It's great to know that my friend isn't totally hopeless. I also need to make up for the disgrace that was the neglect of my best friend. I'm going to make these next few hours some of the best Slacker's ever had in the city. I'm going to stand by her side at every obstacle. And then we're going to figure out how to get her life back on track.

She'll be fine. We'll be fine. We'll face the future together, just as we used to, and we'll make it ours.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I noticed that there weren't a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics focusing on the monsters and lore in the card themselves. You know what they say: if a story ain't available, write it yourself.**

 **That's how The Duel Monsters Lorebook came to be. It'll contain short stories about the Duel Monsters and their various worlds. Their lore has always fascinated me, partly due to how the lack of card text leaves much to interpretation. Also, it's the fun to think how Stardust Dragon is technically in the same universe as the Swordsman of Landstar.**

 **Chapters in this story will vary in style, character and presentation. I'm also a regular player of the Yu-Gi-Oh TCG so expect some jokes and references about that, too. If you'd like to suggest something I could write, feel free. It just has to be about the Yu-Gi-Oh card game, NOT any of its animes.**

 **Also, this is the first story I've written in quite some time so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. As for the schedule, I'll try to update at least twice per month. Depends on the length of the next chapter.**

 **NEXT TIME: Elemental HERO Stratos returns to Hero City after an extended 'vacation', but he is met with a nasty surprise…**


End file.
